


Everything everything

by nyaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 02, keith realises he's garla and breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: Keith is not a monster





	Everything everything

**Author's Note:**

> this story will feel v out of context and unfinished, sorry about that.  
> disclaimer: i'm not a native english speaker, so bad english ahead.

"Keith? Keith, are you alright, man?" Lance put his arms on his friend's shoulders. He could feel him tremble. "Hey, look at me. You're okay, Keith. You're good."

Keith shook his head again and again, trying to shake off emotions. "I'm evil, Lance, i ca-" his breath hitched and his voice cracked. He sobbed and snot was starting to slide down to his mouth. "I can't." Hitched breath. "I'm a monster, it's in my blood, I will-"

"He-ey, none of that" Lance interrupted. "Keith, chico, my man, you are not a monster. Your blood's just as red and hot as mine. Well, maybe hotter, the crying got you burning up" he chuckled. Lance unconsciously started to make circles with his thumbs on Keith's shoulders to comfort him. "You are not a monster.  I don't think a monster would be so willing to help. I can't even count the times you saved my sorry ass or helped me before I even knew I'd need help. You are so courageous. You are saving not only me or the team, but you are also saving millions of lives, fighting in a millennia-long war, you are amazing and hard-working and dedicated to the cause and I don't think we'd still be here without you, Keith. You are so selfless..." Lance tightened the hold on a boy whose eyes were still glued to the floor. "Please look at me," he said quietly and nudged Keith's chin upwards.  His hair was black as ink, covering his face like a curtain. Lance could, however, see the glistening trails the tears took and it pained his heart. He hated seeing Keith this vulnerable. He hated the names that Keith called himself.

Lance brought his hand to Keith's face and fully turned it up. He tucked Keith's hair behind his ears. Cupped his face ever so gently. Keith's cheeks were rosy and wet. His lips were pouting, reminding Lance somewhat of a kicked puppy or a helpless child. His eyes were glassy and rimmed with red. His dark irises had a navy hue and stars, no, galaxies trapped inside them.

Lance caught a falling tear with his thumb.

"You are the best person I've ever known, Keith. You're my best friend and" Lance sighed before taking a big breath and averting his eyes. "I love you."

And Keith hiccuped again, swallowing his breath, trying to manage his thoughts. _You're his best friend, of course, he loves you._  Keith looked into Lance's eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. _I love him too._

Then Lance spoke again: "Your face is kinda rough, ya know." And continued to rub his hands into Keith's jaw and cheeks. "You're like a sandpaper boy."

Keith chuckled, voice hoarse after crying "Shuttup."

Lance gave him a toothy smile in response and patted his face before looking serious once again. "I mean it tho. You're not evil, Keith. You're literally the best person in the whole u-nee-verse." He emphasized each syllable. "Actually, maybe except my mom, ya know, but I mean it when I say we wouldn't be there without you. You always pretend you're so cool and a lonewolf but I know you love the team. And we love you too. I love you."

Lance couldn't bear the sight of Keith's sad eyes. He hugged him. Wrapped his hands around his back and squeezed.

"So much...” He said, his voice gradually getting quieter. "I am so sorry, Keith. For everything. You don't deserve to be treated like a monster. You're not a monster." and then barely audible "You're my everything."


End file.
